


Sentiment

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Apologies, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: The next day is the worst, sentiment settles in the air.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 04: Deepthroating  
> Series 02.  
> This thing in here has a co-creator buy she is lazy and doesn't have an account yet. (loveyou M)

It was early in the morning.

Chris opened the door and enter the hotel room holding two buckets filled with ice: cubes and frost. He approached to the bathroom; water was running in the sink. He left the buckets down and nervously started to look for something in his pockets.

“I… brought you some Advil, and cotton balls, alcohol… and also gummy bears, and chocolate … not the fancy one … more of … the one they had on the vending machine … are you hungry? I could get us some….”

“Stop it.” – said Tom distantly, as he looked in the mirror while trying to heal the swollen cheek and purple eye.

“Listen, Tom, I got very” – he looked up to face the Brit – “… very, carried away by the excitement and adrenaline of the whole thing, I didn’t mean to do … that” – pointing out Tom’s purple eye – “…. I’m … sorry … so … sorry, sorry …”

“Leave it. Pass me the ice.” – Tom’s rage began to increase.

“Sure; cubes or …” – well, at least he was talking, that was a good sign, right?

“This is all so convenient to you right?” – said Tom without blinking.

This wasn’t a good sign after all …

“So typical of Chris to get into a rage burst and act like a complete Neanderthal even tough I TOLD YOU, SPECIFICALLY, CLEARLY, NO MARKS, can your petty tiny brain full of steroids process that?!” – the vein in his forehead would’ve exploded if he didn’t make that small pause - “You know what? … I don’t know why I even bother to try to speak to you about such COMPLICATED SUBJECTS AS CONSENT AND AGREEMENTS, YOU MORON!”

The thing is, Tom was right (he was always right), and Chris knew it. Even tough both were almost the same age, Hiddleston had a whole different point of view of what – maturity – means.

They both look with eyes wide open for a minute. Sepulchral silence. Tom lowered his gaze and slowly walked towards a couch in the other side of the room, after a few seconds that felt like an eternity for Chris’s anguish; he finally spoke

“How … did we become so … toxic?” – tears that could not be contained rolled down his sharp cheekbones.

“No, don’t say it … it wasn’t a mistake, it’s just …” – Chris obviously ran out of words to justify his stupidity.

“You know, you can’t just call me every time your dick gets hard like I have no choice to argue. You can’t use me and then go back to your normal life, which by the way … everybody knows it’s as fake as your acting skills”. – he kind of was sorry about that last part, but not that much.

Tom wiped his tear trying to gain composure back.

“I was ok, without all … this! without doubting! I WAS O.K. … happy”.

Chris looked like a reprimanded child. He kneeled next to his furious lover

“I cannot give you, what you deserve; which is clearly not me. You deserve much better, Tom. A loving family, a house full of puppies and children running around breaking stuff, goodnight kisses and cuddles, that hideous morning tea you love; a life full of theatre, music, Shakespeare and all that stuff I’ll never understand...you can use Benedict instead... I mean... – he sighed at the realization of what he was saying.

“Sentiment” – said Tom in Loki’s voice.

“What?” – was he really going to use that awful scheme?

“Tom, I’m pouring my heart out and you want to rephrase Avengers quotes?”- seems his partner was not so annoyed anymore.

“Seems like a farewell is coming; no need to fight it, no use in deny it. We better hurry before this whole sentimentality gets to us … “ -  Tom wiped his nose.

“You look gorgeous, all bruised … like in that King Henry series.” – he really tried to sound convincing.

“Don’t pretend you watched it; had waaaaaay too many ancient English words; I loved it but you would’ve bored to death.” –it was a very difficult script to memorize.

“I wasn’t looking at your act.” – no one did.

“Then what you concentrated on?”- Tom was curious.

“Your pounding erection … in those … leather pants.” – Chris threw him a sexy smirk.

Tom busted out laughing and Chris took this opportunity to knock him (gently) to the floor. Both were laying down, looking at each other, tongues entwining in by the rhythm of their hips. Tom held by Chris’s hair; moaning, begging for his urge to be relieved.

“Turn around” – the Brit was firm.

Chris obeyed at his lover’s commands

“That kind of breaks the romance, Hiddleston”

“NO!, I mean yes, but not precisely now! I’m not breaking anything, I want you to suck my dick … intensely; while I suck yours.”

“You want to give me from behind?

 “No, I want to bury my head in your crotch, so I can’t look at your stupid face”

He turned around and quickly face the image of Tom’s growing desire; Chris undressed him and put it in his mouth. Stroke after stroke he felt the need to go deeper and deeper, felt how Tom carefully licked his balls, a ticklish feeling that distracted him from the Romanoffmovement Tom was about to perform.

Loki’s alter ego wrapped his legs in Chris’ neck making him go deeper with every thrust.

Chris had to pull his hands down for a second to hold from Tom’s grip; with every new suck, Tom thrusted again and again, he pulled Chris’s head down fiercely. Those morning runs really helped to form leg muscles. He could hear his lover gagging and struggling to breath, thank god his throat was trained enough for those good 7 inches.

“Don’t you dare to stop” – said TOM followed by him putting Chris’ cock in his mouth.

Chris felt like he was doing push-ups with his throat, how could this guy be so big? He kept sucking until he felt Tom’s teeth biting his manhood. Couldn’t help but let go. Sweating and panting, both rolled off from each other. Tom spitted all Chris’ cum all over the carpet.

“Ugh, you’ve been eating too many red meats.… What should we do next?” – cleaning his mouth.

In other times, this would’ve made Tom stay quiet and swallow everything to avoid hurting Chris’ feelings; this new honesty was promising.

“Could you see your way to fuck me harder until we figure it out?” – said the blonde God.

“Heavens yes!” – Tom smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Do we need more violence?  
> Mmm Mmm mmm


End file.
